vidawikifandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Right Round
Música 150px Nome: } Imagem: } País: } Artista: } Duração: } Gravadora: } Gênero: } Estréia: } Right Round é o primeiro single/compacto do segundo álbum de estúdio do rapper americano Flo Rida, R.O.O.T.S.. A canção conta com a participação de Kesha e Katy Perry. Faixas ;CD single # "Right Round" (Versão Principal) — 3:26 # "Right Round" (Instrumental) — 3:26 ;Maxi Single # "Right Round" (Versão Principal) - 3:26 # "Right Round" (Instrumental) - 3:26 # "In the Ayer (com Will.I.Am)" (Mix de Jason Nevins) # "Right Round" Videoclipe Videoclipe O clipe foi filmado em Miami com o diretor Malcolm Jones e foi lançado como parte da promoção de "Countdown to R.O.O.T.S." (Contagem regressiva para R.O.O.T.S.) pelo iTunes em 10 de Março de 2009. Desempenho nas Paradas A subida de Right Round de 58-1 nos Estados Unidos em 18 de Fevereiro de 2009 - vendendo 663.000 em donwloads digitais -, sua permanência na primeira posição por cinco semanas, e a estreia em primeiro lugar na parada mundial com 383.000 pontos (permanecendo lá por cinco semanas também), mostram que a canção deve ser um dos hits de 2009. É a segunda canção de Flo Rida no topo da Billboard e a primeira no topo do mundo. Canadá, Austrália, Irlanda, Reino Unido e Turquia são os outros lugares onde a canção chegou ao pico, tendo ficado por 9, 7 e 3 semanas em #1 nestes três primeiros e tendo estreado nestes dois últimos no número 1. Letra da música *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... (Verse 1) *Hey! *Hopped out of that house with my swagger *Hop in that with girl, I got places to go! *People to see, time is precious *I look at my crowd and they out of control *Just like my mind where I'm going *No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes *No stoppin now, my parolees on role *I like my jewlrey, that's always on gold *I know the storm is comin my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower *Call up my homies that's home *Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours *We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin it's platinum patrone that be ours *Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers *Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... *From the top of the pole I watch her go down *She got me throwin my money around *Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found *It's going down down... *From the top of the pole I watch her go down *She got me throwin my money around *Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found *It's going down down... (Verse 2) *Heyy! *Shawty must know I'm not playin *My money love her like a numba one fan *Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans *My Benjamin Franklins... *A couple of grands, I got rubberbands *My paper planes makin a dance *Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing *Keep building castles that's made out of sand *She's amazing, the fire blazing *Hotter than cajun *Girl won't you move a lil closer? *Time to get paid, it's maximum wage *That body belong on a poster *I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me *Like damnit I know you *You wanna show like a gun out of holster *Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper cuz... *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... *From the top of the pole I watch her go down *She got me throwin my money around *Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found *It's going down down... *From the top of the pole I watch her go down *She got me throwin my money around *Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found *It's going down down... (Verse 3) *Yeah! *I'm spending my money *I'm out of control *Somebody help me *She's takin my bank roll. *But I'm king of the club *And I'm wearin the crown *Poppin these bottles *Touchin these models *Watchin they asses go down down....(echo) *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... *You spin my head right round, right round *When you go down, when you go down down... Categoria:Música